The Dog House
by xXA-Single-TearXx
Summary: Old London Town. Bella lives in a slavery, one day she meets Edward. How far will Edward go to save this poor girl from her very own living hell. All Human, please review, my first FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-** This is my first FanFiction, please be kind. I hope you enjoy it.

**XxBellaxX**

I felt claustrophobic in this room. I sat in the rotten, disease infested water, with twelve other ladies. We all wore the same clothing. A dirty rag, which meant to be a dress.

Oh yeah!...some dress this is!

But we couldn't complain. For if we did, goodness knows what would happen to us.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am eighteen years old, and _live_ in a slavery.

I was forced here when my mother, Renee Swan, died and my father, Charlie, blamed the death on me.

I was a vulnerable eleven year old girl at the time. Unsure of the world around me. I had no ways of defending myself. My father said that he was not going to live under the same roof as a killer.

My only prayer, is to leave this hell hole. To perhaps run away, emigrate even!. Find a new and happy life where Charlie doesn't exist, where the guards and owners of this place are non-existent.

A shine of light in the room brought my attention away from my hopes and dreams.

A girl was pushed into the pile of people. Then the iron door was slammed shut, and everyone began whimpering again.

"Isabella?..Isabella?" I looked around and saw my friend, my only friend, Angela, call out to me.

"Yes?" I asked in a whisper.

"Would you mind me resting my head on your lap?" She asked, looking nervous.

"Of course not" I said with a smile. She looked relieved. I moved around in my position then Angela laid her head on my lap. We made this agreement, that we would always stay by each others sides, and if someone wanted to sleep, the other would use they're lap, or shoulder as a make up pillow.

It was either that of the damp, cold floor.

Then, as Angela was settling. The iron door opened, and one of the guards stood. His hands resting on his hips.

He had dark green puffy corduroy trousers on. High black boots, the trousers were tucked inside, and so they puffed up at the top of the boots. A white, long sleeved shirt, and on his head sat a black beret. It was pushed over to the left side of his head.

"Girl Nine forty!" He called.

That was me!

He called me!

"Girl Nine Forty, come here!" He sneered. I stood up, once Angela was ok and made my way over to the door. Stepping over other people to get there.

"Hurry up!" He ordered me. I quickened my pace, then followed the guard to the boss's office.

We have to call him 'The Boss' even though, he was far from it.

I had no idea why I was being called here. What had I done? Was I in trouble?..had I been asked to leave, as a slave to some grotty old, perverted man?..was I being punished?

"Stand there, wait for your invitation" The guard told me. I nodded. Staring at the large pine door infront of me. I held onto my hands, not wanting to shear nervousness to come through.

"Enter" A deep voice called. My back was pushed and I twisted the knob, and walked into the office. It smelt of cheep aftershave, mixed with whiskey.

The drink on his desk would explain that. He held firmly onto a crystal glass. Then from a crystal bottle on the desk, he poured himself a glass of some gingery coloured liquid.

He swirled it around in the glass, knocked his head back, and drank it in one go.

"What is your name?" He asked me. Pouring another glass.

"Girl..erm..nine hundred and forty...sir" I stuttered.

"Your _real_ name!"

"Oh, Erm. Isabella Swan...sir" I stuttered once more.

"Well Isabella, I am wanting some errands run in the town. Would you do what I wanted?" Anything to get some fresh air. I nodded. "Great. I want you to get into these.." He put one hand on a pile of clothes on his desk "..then do the things on this list" He held out a scrap of paper. I took it, picked up the clothes and turned to leave. "Oh, no, getting changed here is fine" He insisted. I internally gagged.

Bloody perverted man.

I untied the back to the rotten rag I was wearing. then slipped on a pair of grey trousers that were made of material which made my skin itch. Then donned a white blouse, that had brown stains. On top of the pile, sat a pair of white plimsolls. Well, they used to be white, they were going a sort of dirty yellow now. I tied the tiny laces, then stood and looked at the boss.

"Now Isabella. You shall take this money.." He passed me a bill "and I shall expect _all_ the change!" He looked me sternly in the eyes.

"y-yes...sir" I nodded.

"Very well...I shall send two guards with you, they shall be watching your every move, Isabella" I already knew that he wouldn't send me on my own...What are the chances of me risking a run for it?...very high.

I was ushered out the door then straight outside the building.

Being out here was like a God send. It was a blustery day, but I didn't mind the cold. Inside, you would get all hot and almost feverish.

"Girl, we shall not be right next to you, but that doesn't mean we aren't watching" I looked up to the giant of a man, and nodded. He waved his hand, and I headed of in the direction of the market.

The streets where filled with people selling their products, some shouting to all the passers by to get their items for a cheaper price at this stall.

I was looking for the tailors. On my list were:

12 brass buttons

3 meters of black nylon

4 meters of gold thread.

What all of this was for?..I couldn't tell you.

I was staring down at the paper, and not where I was looking. Therefore resulting in me walking into someone.

I could get into serious trouble if they report me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't say anything" I then had the courage to look up. The person I walked into was unbelievably gorgeous. He had messy hair, that was an odd shade of bronze. All most like copper. Emerald green eyes that looked like they sparkled. He also had very prominent cheekbones.

"It's ok.." Even his voice was to die for! "..no harm done" He made a grin that was slightly on the crooked side. "I'm Edward" He stuck out a hand. I had to resist the urge to shake it. If someone saw me making _any_ sort of physical contact...then...dun dun dunnn.

I had to go, I had to leave before they saw I was talking to him.

I walked past Edward, he looked shocked that I suddenly walked off without saying a word. So I whispered.

"Bella" I hated Isabella, but inside, I had to be called that.

"Where do you live, Bella?" He asked.

Could I say?..what use would it do?..nothing.

I looked up at Edward quickly and said "The Dog House" before running off to collect the necessities.

I hope I would see Edward again...not likely though.

**Authors Note-** Woo! first story!

How did I do?

Love it?

Hate it?

Despise it?

Review please!

**Evie!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Its Drake, Evie's twin bro. **

**This is very quick to say that she broke her wrist last week, (ha! stupid!) and that she can't update until its better. She is sitting next to me now and is saying 'IM SO SORRY!' I'm so lovely that I decided to write this for her. **

**Also, in...ermm....*elavator music*...9 weeks! we are going for a family reunion in France (woo!) so even when her wrist is de-broken, she STILL can't update then...please don't hate lil' Evie**

**The reason for not upating in like months (geez Evie, what u putting these people through!?) We had exams, went on holiday, more exams...now shes injured, then another holiday. **

**Can you forgive her? **

**Well, if you don't, then....MEANIE! **

**From...DrakeTheOneEyedPlatapus (ooh i like the ring to that, maybe ill get an account?...RAMBLER!)**

**and**

**xXA-Single-TearXx**

**(is that right? lol) **


End file.
